1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in particular to a switch for bilge and sump pumps with automatic float control.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention is an improvement upon the automatic control for bilge and sump pump U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,939 which issued on Mar. 29, 1994 in which the inventors are Stephen R. Orth and Burton L. Siegal which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention. FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,939 illustrates a transistor switching circuit that is switched on the negative side of the power supply which is generally grounded. FIG. 6 of U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,939 shows that in this arrangement, a manual override switch which is often desirable is placed in the negative side of the power supply. It is desirable for safety purposes to switch on the positive side of the power supply.